Death of A Friend
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Cao Cao and Sun Jian vs. Liu Bei. Cao Cao and Sun Jian are best friends and sworn brothers while Liu Bei has lost his mind and now wishes to consume all of China in his insanity. It won't really go into detail but I may write stories of how it all started. *I'm to this and ratings so the rating may not be right, sorry*


**Death of a Friend**

Sun Jian ran off as fast as he could to his friend's fallen form. He and Cao-Cao had teamed up. They teamed up right when Liu Bei, the King of Shu Han, had lost his mind. First Liu Bei had taken down Wu and than Wei. So in a desperate chance to save their Kingdoms they teamed up. At their first attempt they failed. But when they were separated from their armies Cao and Jian both noticed that they may make a better set of friends then either one of them and Liu Bei. They were like brothers. They even swore brothership.

When their armies finally found them, hiding in a cave and freezing to death, it was no surprise that Cao made sure that Jian had been saved first. When Cao had gotten his cape torn in battle it was no surprise when Jian had a new and better one made just for him.

But now, after their second attempt to save their Kingdoms they won. Liu Bei and his army were dead as dust. But something was wrong, terribly wrong. Everyone was off slaying any enemy that was still alive and Cao had somehow gotten separated from his bodyguards. Not even Xiahou Dun was there! How could he not be?! Was it not his duty to protect their Lord? But right now Jian didn't care. He had snuck away from the other warriors when he first noticed something was wrong. He was, regrettably, right.

He raced to find where he saw Cao fall. He saw Cao on his back; someone was standing over him….Liu Bei. "Die you tyrant, in the name of the HAN!" Liu Bei said as he plunged both his swords into Cao's chest.

Cao was too weak to say anything. He simply raised his hand upward towards Bei as a sign of understanding. Cao wanted to say: "You've lost your mind! Yes, I am not the good guy but you're not either! We both fight to stop the chaos but you've taken it too far! You can't make yourself a god, Liu Bei! It is impossible!" that is what he wanted to say.

Sun Jian's eyes widened with horror as Bei plunged his swords deeper into Cao's chest. Cao's eyes widened with pain and agony. Bei took his swords out of Cao's chest and raised them again, not to Cao's chest but to his head! "Now, you will see what a benevolent ruler can do!" Liu Bei said. Just before he plunged them into Cao's head Jian came to the rescue. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. He had been hiding behind a bush and he had his sword in his hands. He sent it straight between Bei's eyes, killing him instantly. Bei fell to the ground without another word. Jian wouldn't take the silence as a dead man just yet. He pulled his sword out and forced it back in again and again and again.

The image of what Bei had done to Cao kept replaying in his head. Blood flew out of Bei's mouth and splattered on Jian's sword, hands, and face. But he didn't care. He finished stabbing the already dead Liu Bei when he noticed someone coughing, Cao-Cao. "Cao-Cao!" Jian screamed as he went over to his sworn brother's fallen figure. Jian stood for several moments before he fell to his knees. Cao was on his back, still, and his eyes were closed. He scouted over to Cao and shook him until his eyes popped open. "Yes, Jian?" Cao asked. His voice was small and weak. He was dying.

"Come on! Get up! You're hurt; we've got to go get you help!" Jian said. He tried to pull Cao upwards but he was too weak from battle. It didn't matter anyway. Cao wasn't going to get up. "Jian, Brother…..I won't be able to do it this time." Cao said. "WHAT!?" Jian asked. He was shocked Cao had given up so easily. Cao must have been reading his mind too. "I'm not giving up Sun Jian! I'm letting go. I'm accepting the truth….I'm going to die." Cao said. Before he could speak further they heard running. Their warriors had come, finally.

Xiahou Dun, Yuan, Cao Pi, Sun Jian's kids, Zhou Yu, and everyone else of Wu and Wei had searched for their leaders. But all of Wei was devastated to see their Lord in such away.

Xiahou Dun went onto the other side of his Lord and held his head upward. "My Lord?" Dun asked. Cao didn't respond. Everyone of Wei had become friends with everyone in Wu. Both Wu and Wei had something the other didn't. Wu had love and Wei had power and loyalty. Put together they were unstoppable! Both Cao and Jian had agreed on putting there two Kingdoms together. "Jian, you are going to do what we agreed on understood?" Cao asked but he didn't wait for an answer. "Xiahou Dun, Yuan…my son you will join forces with Wu. With Wu and Wei as one there isn't anything you can't do. You will rule side by side with Sun Jian, Cao Pi! You will both create a land that no one has ever seen before!" Cao said. Like always his expression had been unreadable threw it all.

Everyone of Wei nodded. They were ok with that. But they weren't sure they could handle what they KNEW was about to happen.

"Good." Cao said. Jian just knelt there, jaw dropped. How could Cao-Cao accept his death so easily? He looked at Cao. "Brother, you can't be dying…" Jian couldn't finish. What could he say? His best friend! His sworn brother! "Yes I can be and I am. Jian, you will rule our Kingdoms as one." Cao said. "But…." "No buts. You rule as one. My men understand and yours do too. Your ambition, whatever that is, and mine together! Think of what good for the land it will do!" Cao said. "Ya…." Jian said. Sun Ce and Quan went over to their father. They weren't sure what to say. They became friends with everyone in Wei, even Cao! They knew, now, that their father and Cao were great friends and sworn brothers. Cao was like an uncle! "Your Kingdom shall be named: Sun Cao! It's not a good name, I know but I said it and I'm dying so you have to call it that, sorry." Cao joked. "HOW CAN YOU JOKE WHEN YOU'RE DYING?!" Jian yelled. He was mad at the fact Cao was dying. "JIAN! Don't you make my last day alive an unhappy one! You're my brother! I'm trying to lighten the mood." Cao scolded. "*sighing* I'm sorry." Jian apologized. "It's fine. But come on you tell a joke! I'm the one who is supposed to be cold and hard!" Cao said. Jian thought for a moment. _Why not? He's dying anyway! _He brought Cao's face close to his own and he begun to whisper in Cao's ear. Cao listened until his face got a deep red. "HAAAAAHHHAHA! That is the stupidest joke in all of China! HAHAHAHA!..." Cao laughed and laughed. Everyone was surprised at this. The "Hero of Chaos" was laughing his head off. "HAHAHAH! What kind of joke is that?! HUH?! It's so stupid! So stupid!" Cao said still laughing. Everyone smiled as he continued to laugh.

"JIAN! That is stupid! Just….so….HAHAHAHA!" Cao kept laughing but the laughing turned into coughing. Blood came out of his mouth, but he kept cough-laughing. "HAHAHA!(coughing) HAHAHA! (Coughing, coughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA! (COUGHING, COUGHING) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (COUGHING, COUGHING, COUGHIING)." Cao coughed and laughed. But soon both his coughing and laughing died out. Soon he was just giving up light chuckles. "Hehehe. Man, Jian you're so weird. You're a good King of Weird but an even better King of Wu of Wei! Hey! That's it! You…. can… rule the Kingdom…..Wu….of….Wei….." Cao said as his voice begun to get quite. He took one last look at Sun Jian and than his head drifted to the side.

The Great King of Wei, the Sworn Brother of the Sun Clan, the Hero of Chaos died. He died with the oddest looks on his face. A face that no one would ever think HE of all people make while dying, a smile.

After the funeral everyone wept. Everyone. But now the war was finally over. Shu never bothered because it no longer existed. As for Sima Yi he never even tried to take over with Sun Jian there. But now the Kingdoms of Wu and Wei are one. It is now the Kingdom Wu of Wei. For everyone that battle was the birth of a new era of peace. But for Sun Jian it was the birth of a new era of peace and the death of a friend.


End file.
